Stolen
by booksfoodmusic-minion
Summary: Dis is taken one day by slavers. Thorin, Fili and Kili search for years, but they find no sign of her. When they embark on their epic quest, they finally find some leads. Will they be reunited, or are they too late? HIATUS due to lack of interest and inspiration
1. Chapter 1

**This is my latest idea. I know someone wanted a sequel to _Chaos_ _Beckons_ , but I don't have any prank ideas, so if you come up with any, please message me.**

 **Description:** Dis _is taken one day by slavers. Thorin, Fili and Kili search for years, but they find no sign of her. When they embark on their epic quest, they finally find some leads. Will they be reunited, or are they too late?_

 **Disclaimer: I own none of Tolkien's works**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

It was a fine summer's day, perfect for picnics. Dis was out picking blackberries for supper that night. Normally she would let her sons pick them, but they were both working at the forge with Thorin. Also, both her boys tended to eat the fruits on their way home, so often there weren't enough for jam as well.

Today there were so many blackberries that Dis reckoned that the entire settlement of Ered Luin could live off them. There were definitely enough for jam, and crumble. There were so many that Dis filled up her basket within minutes. Instead of walking immediately back, she carried through the woods until she came to the river, where she sat, eating blackberries and enjoying the peace and quiet.

A single, solitary cloud passed over the sun, momentarily casting the world in shadow. Dis looked up at the sky before getting up and setting off for home. It wasn't a long walk back, but it wasn't easy. First you had to go through the wood, cross a meadow, a few fields, pass through another wood and then it was uphill all the way. Fortunately, they lived on the edge of town so it wasn't _too_ far.

Dis enjoyed the walk there and back and usually walked at a steady pace. Just as she entered the second set of trees, she felt uncomfortable. She dismissed the feeling as hunger and ate a blackberry. It wasn't until she was nearing the middle of the wood that she realised that she was being watched. She quickened her pace slightly, but she could hear footfalls behind her, hoping that it was only a small animal, she continued.

Suddenly, she could stand it no longer. She whirled around to face what was behind her. Three men, carrying weapons and rope, with menacing grins on their faces. As soon as she saw them, she dropped her basket and ran, cursing her skirt as she fled. The sound of pursuit was loud behind her, but dwarves are natural sprinters and soon she left them behind. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep up the pace forever. She slowed to a jog, listening intently for any noises behind her. But that meant that she wasn't listening to what was in front of her. Dis ran straight into four more men, who looked part of the group she was fleeing from. As soon as she saw then she deflated a little.

When one of them grabbed her and tried to tie her up, she still struggled and fought for all she was worth, for even though she knew it was hopeless, she was a daughter of Durin and Durin's folk don't give up. Even when she was bound head to toe and stuffed in a sack, still she struggled. Eventually one of the men got bored and hit her over the head with a frying pan, which ultimately rendered her unconscious.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry it's so short, this is just the prologue.**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thorin, when will Mum be home?" Kili asked. It was getting dark soon, and still she had not returned.  
"I don't know. If she doesn't come back in five minutes, then I'm going to send out a search party to look for her." Thorin was worried. It wasn't like his sister to be late home.  
"Maybe she ate too many blackberries and ended up like Bombur, so couldn't move?" Kili joked, trying to ease the tension. Fili laughed.  
"No Kili, that was what you were worried about last year."

Thorin was growing more concerned by the minute. He couldn't stand it any longer, and went out to get help in looking for Dis. Fili and Kili, obviously, came along as well. Together they quickly arranged a search party and began to look. Thorin was becoming more and more worried.

* * *

An hour later and there was still no sign of Dis. Lots of dwarrow had volunteered to help look, but none had so far found anything. Once it became apparent that Dis was nowhere in the close vicinity, they spread out. It was Fili and Kili, who were with Dwalin, when the first clue was found.  
"Look! It's Mum's basket! There are loads of blackberries in there too!" Kili shouted excitedly. Everyone quickly rushed to where Kili was and had a look.  
"Why would she leave it behind?" Someone asked.  
"There are plenty of reasons. It depends what happened to her. If there was a bear, she would've left it as an offering. There are no bear tracks, so that is unlikely." Dwalin answered.

Unfortunately, that was the only clue they found.

They continued the search, which went all round the Blue Mountains. They even swallowed their pride to ask passing traders if they had seen any sign of the dwarrowdam. No one had. Someone had an idea of searching outside of the mountains, which they did. Some even went as far as the Shire. Still nothing.

The days passed into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years. In all that time, no one had seen so much as a whisper of Dis. After two years had passed, even Thorin had given up hope. He had searched relentlessly, unwilling to lose another sibling, but he had been forced to come back to Ered Luin. He had to keep reminding himself that Dis wouldn't have wanted him to neglect her sons whilst looking for her. Fili and Kili were effectively orphaned, and the three of them became very close, each realising that they were the only family they had left.

It was a tough and challenging time for them all. Thorin had to learn how to be a parent, for although he had been a huge part of their lives, he occasionally stayed at the forges hours later than he said and although his food was edible, it wasn't as nice as Dis or Bombur's cooking. Fili had to cook if Thorin wasn't home and make sure Kili didn't get in trouble. Kili, however, managed to get in even more trouble than he normally did. This meant that both ended up in trouble, for if Fili couldn't keep Kili out of trouble, he usually joined him.

Eventually, they settled into a routine and lived comfortably. The main problems were when something unusually occurred and they were all reminded of Dis. Like the time Fili caught a cold.

"Come on Fe." Kili was trying to get Fili out of bed, as it was their day off. Normally Fili would be up before Kili, so this meant that Fili was probably ill.  
"Go away Ke." Came the voice from under the covers. There was a snuffle and an arm came out from the pile of blankets to grab a tissue.  
"Fili!"  
"Whaat?" There was a groan from the bed. "Oof!" Kili had become bored and so sat on his brother. "Gerroff!" Pause. "Please?"  
"Fine."

Kili wandered into the kitchen where he found Thorin cooking eggs.  
"Hello Fili— oh, it's you. Morning Kili."  
"I think Fili's ill." Was the grumpy response. "Which means we can't go to the market."  
"Yes you can. I'm sure Fili will be fine on his own in the house. Do you want some eggs?" Thorin understood his nephews pretty well. Kili needed lots of attention when he was ill, whereas Fili just needed to be alone. Getting Kili out and giving Fili time to breathe would be a good thing.  
"Okay. Shall I see if Fili needs anything?" Kili wanted to help his brother feel better, like Fili did for him.

"Do you want anything?" Kili asked as he walked into his brother's room.  
"Mint tea. And to be left alone." Was the response.

"Thorin, do you know how to make mint tea?" Kili asked. Thorin froze momentarily, before answering.  
"No. But if you boil mint in a mug, it should work."

The last thing Thorin needed was to be reminded of his sister. She always made mint tea for them whenever they were feeling ill. All of them now associated mint with comfort and Dis.

Walking round the market constantly reminded Thorin of Dis. He remembered when she was tiny and they visited the markets of Dale. She loved looking at everything. Even as an adult in the Blue Mountains, she was always excited for the markets. She loved catching up with some of her friends and seeing what new bargain there was to be had. Best of all, she loved the atmosphere, complete with the smell of piping hot food. Thorin had always enjoyed markets because of his sister's love for them. Now they just reminded him of better, happier times.

Kili enjoyed markets too. He usually went to the food stalls and bought biscuits of all different flavours. This time he overheard some gossip.  
"Thorin hasn't been himself these past months. Even more grumpy than usual."  
"I know. His nephews have been smiling less. I never thought I'd see the day where I would miss their stupid behaviour, but I think this is it."  
"It's because Dis went missing. Not a trace. 'Course, that got everyone talking. With no one knowing what happened, all sorts of rumours have been spreading."  
"Like what?"  
"Anything and everything. Some say she was stolen, others say she was eaten by some bears or something. And some even say she ran away."  
"No!"  
"That's what they say. That's not the worst…"

Kili ran off before any more could be said.

That was a bad day for them all. Unfortunately for Thorin, it got worse.

* * *

 **I found this chapter hard to write, so sorry if it isn't as good.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading!**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed or favourited this story! Reading reviews of people who enjoyed this make me happy!_**

 ** _Sorry I haven't posted this sooner, the site has been down and I haven't been able to log on!_**

 ** _Just to make things clear, in this chapter, italics means a dream._**

* * *

 _Thorin was on a battlefield. The battle was won but no one was celebrating. Dwarves and Orcs where everywhere and it was a mess. It smelt like death and the screams of the dying where horrible. Thorin tried to shut them out but failed. He needed to find his brother. Frerin had been convinced that he was ready and (stupidly) Thrór had let him fight._ Stupid. Stupid.

 _Thorin spotted Balin and Dwalin who were standing next to each other, grateful that the other was still alive. He quickly ran over to them.  
"Have you seen Frerin?" He frantically asked. The sons of Fundin exchanged looks. "HAVE YOU?" Thorin was frantic.  
"I haven't seen him." Balin started.  
"Neither have I." Dwalin said.  
"Neither of you? Where is he?"_

 _"Frerin! Where are you?" Thorin was getting desperate. "Frerin!" After hours of searching, Thorin finally saw his brother's shield. Which meant that Frerin would be close by._

 _"Thorin." A whisper followed by a cough finally alerted Thorin to his brother's position. Within seconds, he was at Frerin's side._

 _"Frerin, I'm here." Thorin tried to sound like nothing was wrong, but it was hard to do so when there was a spear embedded in Frerin's chest.  
"Thorin." Frerin choked. "Hurts." Thorin could see in his eyes that he was scared. He lifted Frerin's head off the ground so he could breathe better. _Pull yourself together. Be strong for Frerin. _  
"It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm here. You're going to be fine." As Thorin said this, he waved to indicate to anyone watching that a medic was needed. "You're going to be fine, someone will come to help." By this point, Frerin was having trouble breathing.  
"Look after Dis."  
"Yes I will. But you will too. You're going to live." Thorin was panicking. His little brother couldn't die!  
"No…Love you."  
"I love you too Frerin." Thorin said. Frerin weakly smiled before coughing. This time it didn't stop. Frerin was gasping between coughs that shook his entire body.  
"Frerin! Stay with me. You're going to be okay!" Frerin silently grabbed Thorin's hand and Thorin immediately squeezed it to let him know he wasn't alone. Frerin started coughing again and Thorin saw the light leave his eyes.  
"NO! Frerin! No…no…come back!" Tears started pouring down Thorin's face, leaving a trail through the dirt. "FRERIN!" Thorin shook his body, screaming. He rocked backwards and forwards, clutching the body of his little brother, openly weeping. Frerin was his brother and he loved him._

Thorin woke with a start, tears silently trickling down his face. He wiped them with the back of his hand. He thought he had stopped having nightmares about Azanulbizar decades ago, but the disappearance of Dis brought back memories of his other sibling. Thorin had to be strong for Fili and Kili, but he struggled.  
He went back to sleep, the pillow wet with tears.

 _"Thorin! Help us." The voices of his siblings cried. Thorin tried to answer but couldn't. He was surrounded by fog and couldn't move._

 _A ghostly figure appeared before him.  
"Frerin." Thorin whispered. The ghost smiled cruelly.  
"Yes. You let me fight when you knew I could die. Why did you do that?" Another figure appeared by Frerin's side. _Dis. _Thorin thrashed against invisible bonds to reach out to his siblings.  
"Thorin. Why did you stop looking for me? You abandoned me. You aren't even looking after my sons properly. They don't love you. You failed them." Dis frowned at Thorin disappointingly. _

_"No. Frerin, I didn't want you to go…Dis, Fili and Kili are fine." The two ghosts started cackling before rushing at him and disappearing, leaving Thorin alone in the fog. He started to cry again, echoes of what they said haunting him._

This time, when Thorin awoke, it was morning and sunlight was streaming through the window. He was sobbing, mourning his siblings. He was angry at them for leaving him all alone. Suddenly he heard laughter coming from another part of the house. He wasn't alone. Not quite.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Reviews are important so I that I know what's good, bad etc. Thanks for reading!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

 **This is from Dis' point of view.**

 **There is bits of implied violence, but no actual violence. If anyone wants to skip this chapter, feel free, tell me and I'll put a summary up next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Dis' point of view**

"Get a move on! We haven't got all day!" One of the men shouted. Another stood by his side, whip in hand, ready if any of them showed signs of lagging.

Dis had been taken by slavers. They had travelled for weeks until they had reached the slave camp. Dis had tried to escape at every opportunity, but every time she had been caught. After her fifth failed escape attempt, they decided that it would be easier to keep her drugged for the rest of the journey. As a result, she had no idea of where she was. They were only saw inside the forges and the cramped rooms where they slept.

Tall, iron gates stood menacingly all around, blocking any little glimpse of the outside world, any landmarks that could give away their position. Escape was futile. Everywhere was guarded and all the men were heavily armed. Daggers, swords, bows. The dwarrow were kept fit enough for work, but none of them were in a state to rebel. Not that that stopped them trying.

Some of the dwarrow had instantly recognised her for who she was. A princess of the line of Durin. They had rioted, but failed to achieve anything except get lots of them injured. A few were killed. Luckily the slavers hadn't realised that the fuss was over her, so they let her didn't punish her, or put her in solitary confinement. After the initial fuss, she told everyone not to bother and treat her the same as everyone else. For that was what she was there. Just another average dwarf.

The men knew that dwarves were the best at forging items, and the easiest to enslave. Elves are better fighters than men, as are dwarves, however, dwarves are much shorter, so easier to house and tower over, which in the men's minds equalled intimidation. Every day, they were made to work in awful conditions forging all sorts of items. They forged mostly weapons, but sometimes they were given instructions to make all kinds of machinery. Machines of war. If anyone refused to do anything, or worse, tried to use one of the newly forged weapons, then they would be publicly whipped, as an example.

There were a few dwarrowdams there as well, but because all adult dwarves have facial hair, none of the men could tell the difference. The dwarrowdams had managed to get all sleep in the same room, so there wasn't any issues, thankfully. There were no pregnant dwarrowdams, but there were some children. The men tolerated the children, if they worked and stayed out of the way. Children learned very quickly there.

Day in and day out they worked. Forges aren't the safest places to work, so there were accidents. If the injured dwarrow could still work, then they were forced to. If they couldn't then something else was found for them to do. If some became too old or ill to work then…then they were never seen again. Dis didn't know exactly where they went, but she often heard goblin voices, so she had an idea of what happened to the poor souls. She knew she would rather die than be a captive of the goblins.

Dis often thought of her family. She knew that she would probably never see them again, but that didn't stop her thinking of them. She wondered if they thought of her, and whether they wondered what happened to her. She hoped that they believed that she died. It would be kinder than them hoping for the rest of their lives that she would return. The other dwarves talked about their families all the time. It was the only bright spot in their lives. That their loved ones weren't there with them, suffering alongside them, but free.

* * *

 **Please review! I love hearing what you guys think!**

 **I don't know when I will get to update as the summer holidays have ended and I'm back at school. I will probably (try) to update once a week, maybe more, maybe less.**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been a bit busy. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Several years later,**

"Thorin, me and Kili are coming with you as well. Right?" Fili asked nervously.  
"Just because I am going to face a dragon, doesn't mean that you have to needlessly endanger your lives as well. Your mother isn't here, so your welfare rests with me. It will be too dangerous." Thorin replied.  
"Needlessly? Reclaiming a homeland isn't a stupid reason to 'endanger' ourselves. Besides, both Kili and I are adults now. We can make our own decisions. Anyway, if you go, then we will be all by ourselves. That would be a disaster. Seriously, don't leave us. We are your heirs for a reason. We have to go. If we didn't then no one would ever follow us again." Fili was adamant that they should be allowed to go.  
"What does your brother think?" Thorin asked, considering Fili's argument.  
"He wants to go-"  
"I'm coming too!" Kili rushed into the room, from where he had been listening behind the door. "You aren't leaving without us."  
"No you aren't. Also, Thorin, everyone else who is going will have really close relatives going with them. We are your nearest kin. It makes sense for us to go. Also, you said that one of the reasons for retaking Erebor was Mum. We have to come as well." Fili had thought very carefully about what he was going to say to convince Thorin.

Thorin looked at them hard, but neither of them looked away. After thinking for a few minutes, he said. "You can come. ONLY if you do everything I say and be careful. And don't be reckless. Kili, that was aimed at you."

"Yes. I'll behave and won't be reckless." Kili promised.  
"He won't, but I'll look after him. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble!" Fili promised as well. Thorin laughed – something he only did when his nephews were around.  
"Okay. Meet me and the dwarves in the Shire. The wizards mark will be on the door."  
"Which door?"  
"Any one."

* * *

"He's here." Gandalf said solemnly. Their burglar, looked worried.  
"Who?"  
"Thorin Oakenshield. The leader of our Company."

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice." Fili and Kili exchanged glances. If Thorin couldn't find a hobbit hole, then he had no hope. His sense of direction was usually impeccable. Hopefully he hadn't been thinking about Dis so much that he forgot where he was supposed to be going. That wouldn't be good. What if they were in danger and Thorin forgot where they were?

During the meeting, Gandalf gave Thorin a map and a key. The brothers sighed in relief. If he had a map then he was less likely to get lost. This time, if he lost the way he would have a map to guide him, a key to remind he what he was doing and fourteen other people to tell him that he is wrong. Well, maybe not all would say, but some definitely would.

"We'll be fine, Kee. Stop worrying." Fili told his younger brother reassuringly.  
"Thorin's always looked after us, now it is our turn!" Kili protested.  
"We will. I just said that all will be well. Now, let's have some fun, eh, little brother?"  
"Okay."

"I thought you said this was going to be fun Fili." Kili grumbled quietly, as the Goblin King was 'singing' his awful song.  
"If you keep grumbling, you're going to end up like Thorin." Fili joked, trying to lighten the mood. Kili laughed, then quickly sobered.  
"Do you remember when we were little and Thorin was much happier?" Fili saddened. He did remember that.  
"Yes. I do."

* * *

At that moment the Goblin King finished his abomination-to-music and started interrogating the dwarves. None of the dwarves offered up answers.  
"Fine, if they will not talk, make them squawk! Bring forward the youngest!" All eyes automatically turned to Kili. No one meant to give him away, in fact, they all stood in front of him protectively. Especially Fili.

As goblins started to make their way menacingly towards Kili, Thorin stepped forward.  
"Ah ha! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thrór, King under the Mountain." He bowed mockingly. "But wait, I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain!" The Goblin King obviously thought himself hilarious.

Luckily, before he could inflict any more terrible humour on them, a flash of white, blinding light appeared and Gandalf's voice shouted "Run!" The thirteen dwarves quickly picked up their weapons and ran, fighting hordes of goblins as they went.

They were making good progress, and it looked like they were going to get away, when a stray arrow hit Fili. Kili managed to block lots of arrows with his sword, but one dwarf can't stop dozens all flying at them at once.

Fili gasped, fighting for air. The arrow had pierced his chest and it felt like it was on fire. Burning, burning, red hot pain, fire! His vision became blurred and he found himself collapsed on the floor. He started to get up, having foggy recollections of mortal danger, before his vision blacked completely and he fell back to the ground.

Kili had heard his brother's gasp and screamed, voicing the agony that Fili felt. Whirling round, Gandalf picked up the injured dwarf, and continued running, arrow still embedded. They had no choice but to follow.

* * *

 **Also, did I forget to mention that this would be angsty? ;)**

 **Sorry, I'm evil!**

 **(Love you all really!)**

 **Please review! Thanks!**

 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for not being able to update! My life has been pretty frantic, with school work and life in general. Also, for a while I lost the inspiration for this story. Don't worry, I will finish this; the end was planned out before I wrote chapter one. Finishing might take a while though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Fili!_ Kili screamed in his mind. His brother, who always looked out for him, always there, was injured and unconscious, possibly dying, and he was useless. Pathetic. Kili knew that he wouldn't survive if Fili died. He may live, but his soul would go with his brother. A life without Fili didn't bear thinking about. And yet one was on the horizon, the possibility looming.

Kili shook his head and continued running next to Gandalf. He couldn't think about that right now, that wouldn't help Fili, so he couldn't think about it. _Fili! Stay with me!_ He pleaded in his head.

Blood was dripping from the wound, slowly, but definitely dripping. If they didn't stop to treat it soon Fili could die of blood loss. Of course Thorin didn't voice his observations, choosing to concentrate on his younger nephew. Kili needed his brother as much as Fili needed him. If one was hurt, then the other tended to neglect their own health until the other was better or they collapsed from exhaustion. It was usually the latter.

After what seemed like forever but was probably only half an hour, they finally reached the exit. Gandalf was still holding Fili, with Kili close behind, not bothering to count everyone, just trusting that they would all be following. Thorin did a brief headcount; everyone was there, though Bilbo almost seemed to appear from nowhere just after they reached sunlight, thought he immediately dismissed it, as there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Kili was at Fili's side, not even looking at either Oin or Gandalf, his whole attention was on Fili. Thorin walked over and placed a comforting hand on Kili's shoulder in a gesture of support.  
"How is it Oin?" Thorin asked, looking him dead in the eye, silently asking him to tell him the truth.  
"Not good." Oin glanced at Kili before continuing. "He's lost a lot of blood, but it could be worse. A lot worse. As far as I can tell, the arrow was un-poisoned and with a normal tip. Getting the arrow out will be as tricky as usual, but not hard. I recommend removing it as soon as possible, otherwise the wound may begin to close around it, or cause infection."

Thorin nodded somberly. "Can we do it now?"  
Just as Oin was going to open his mouth to answer, Gandalf spoke.  
"Warg pack."  
"Wait…what?!" Thorin exclaimed.  
"Yes. Everyone get in the trees! Now!"

Before anyone could even begin to protest, Gandalf had gently scoped up Fili and was already half way up a tree, Kili close behind, not wanting to be separated from his brother even for a moment. In the short time in which it took the rest of the company to join them in the trees, they were surrounded.

Wargs were all around them, they had no way out. Gandalf, multi-tasking as usual, pulled out his staff and began to set pinecones on fire and lobbing them at the wargs. Bilbo really _was_ good at conkers with the skill at which he threw them, not that Kili noticed. He was too busy keeping Fili from falling from the tree to worry about anyone else.

Unfortunately, just as wargs dislike fire, trees aren't fond of it either. Some of the trees erupted in flames, causing them to fall. The clearing was soon in chaos, trees falling, dwarves jumping from tree to tree, and fire everywhere. The only bonus was that the smoke kept the wargs from seeing or smelling as well as they usually would. That also meant that, as smoke rises, everyone else was choking. _That's it. We are going to die here._ Even Bilbo had given up hope.

Just at that moment of despair, hope shone forwards. Eagles arrived, scooping up dwarves and carrying them away. The eagle that picked up Fili, Kili gave it a pleading look, begging it not to hurt his eagle blinked once before taking off, soaring into the sky with huge wings. Kili would've watched the eagle carrying his brother until it flew out of sight, had another eagle unceremoniously picked him in its claws and dropped him on the back of another.

Once everyone was seated (stable, at least) on an eagle, they started flying in formation, headed to a large rock, where everyone got off. Gandalf thanked the eagles, then they flew off, leaving them all alone.

"Can we take the arrow out now?" Kili asked, anxious about his brother. Oin looked at him somberly before nodding.  
"Aye, we can, though I'll need hot water, bandages, and a few small knives." As everyone rushed around trying to find what Oin suggested, Kili crept closer to Fili. He was pale, almost deathly white, but there was a slight movement in his chest and his pulse, although faint, was steady. Kili gently drew three small knives from one of Fili's many hiding places in his jacket, careful to avoid the arrow embedded in his chest. Wordlessly, he thrust them over to Oin, before retreating a few feet to give them space, but still be close enough to come if Fili so much as stirred.

Once everything was ready, Oin, gesturing to Gandalf, spoke words that chilled Kili to the bone.  
"Make sure Kili stays away. He is only likely to be upset and disrupt me, which could be very dangerous if I am in the middle of something."  
"No! Fili needs me!" Kili protested, starting forward. Dwalin caught him and, lifting him up, carried him away from his brother and whatever scene was about to unfold. Kili struggled, before realising that it was hopeless; Dwalin was far too strong.

Nothing was heard, save a few murmured words from Oin, asking for something or other. This, more than anything, worried Kili. He had sat by his brother, and his brother by him, enough times to know that silence was often more deadly than screams.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Oin stepped back to look at his work. As soon as Kili saw this, he slipped out of Dwalin's arms and ran to his brother, praying that he was alright.  
"How is he?" The words were out of Kili's mouth before anyone could even draw breath. Oin looked at Kili sorrowfully.  
"He has lost a lot of blood, lad. I've done my best to prevent the wound becoming infected, but there's not much that I can do. As we are travelling, the risk of infection goes up hugely. If there is anywhere that we could safely rest, to give him time to heal, then he has a better chance. If we have to continue travelling - " Oin couldn't, or wouldn't, finish his sentence. He turned away sadly, wishing that there was more that he could do, other that give them space.

Kili sank to his knees next to his brother. _No. This can't happen. Fee, I need you too much for you to go!_ Thorin knelt down beside him and put his arm around his shoulder. Kili looked up to see the mask that Thorin wore to hide his emotions falling away. Kili let out a sob and buried his head into his uncle's chest, like he had done when he was very little and wept.

* * *

 **I know nothing about wounds of any kind, as the only wounds I have seen have been books and fanfictions, so I just avoided it.**

 **Thank you for reading!  
Please review, it means a lot to me when people take the time to tell me what they think. All feedback welcome (no hate please)**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently, I haven't had time or much inspiration. But anyway, here is a new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

After surveying the heart wrenching scene for a moment, Gandalf cleared his throat loudly, drawing the attention of everyone in the group. Even Kili looked up through a visor of tears.  
"I believe that I know of someone who might – only might – let us stay for a while. He shouldn't turn an injured person away, even if said person is a dwarf."  
"And who might this person be?" Thorin snapped, wary of who to entrust his nephew to.  
"His name, is Beorn."

After a few moment debate, it was decided. They would take Fili to Beorn's house, where they would stay, hopefully, until Fili was well enough to travel. That was the plan, anyway.

The Company of Thorin arrived near the house of Beorn half a day later. Gandalf had explained the plan. Him, Thorin, who carried Fili, and Kili, were to knock on the door and let Gandalf do all the talking. Once Gandalf gave the signal, the rest of the dwarrow would arrive in two minute intervals, to let the skin-changer get used to them.  
"Everyone ready? Let's go."

As they walked down the path that lead to Beorn's door, Kili would've admired the plants growing there, but his brother's safety came before anything else. Gandalf firmly rapped the door with his staff. From inside the house, great footsteps could be heard, getting closer, before the door opened. A huge man stared out at them, perplexed, before he saw Gandalf and sighed.  
"What do you want, wizard? As you know, I am not overly fond of dwarves." He rumbled.  
"If it now for the condition of Fili, I would've never bothered you. We would only intrude on your hospitality for a few hours, until we can treat him."  
"What has you out so far from civilisation, with a wounded companion?"  
"It is a lengthy tale, one which involves Goblins and Wargs, but it would take a few hours to tell. Maybe we would be better off visiting that stream I saw running through here, then be on our way." Kili was about to protest, as was Thorin, but Gandalf silenced then with a look. Beorn also looked shocked.  
"But he will die if not treated properly. He is a child! No, come in, I will help you in any way I can, for as much as I dislike dwarves, I hate goblins and orcs more. I would not see a child die, not when I could help."  
And so, they entered the house of Beorn.

Gandalf began recounting the tale of their various misfortunes, stopping every few minutes to introduce a couple of new dwarves to their host, who seemed enthralled by the recounting, not even bothering to examine Bilbo. It was what Gandalf had been counting on; that Beorn's curiosity would get the better of him and let them him. For all his outwardly appearance, Beorn was a gentle soul, who regarded all life as equal, from horses to bees, but excluding Sauron and Morgroth's ilk.

Once the lengthy tale was finished, Beorn nodded solemnly.  
"Move the boy nearer the fire and we will get started."

Beorn brought bandages, clean, soft, white cloth, which they bound Fili in. His face was almost as pale as the cloth they wrapped him in. Fili looked so small and vulnerable, which made Kili feel uncomfortable. His brother had always been there for him, looking after him, so it felt weird to have their roles reversed.

Throughout the whole process of cleaning the wound and binding it, which involved a copious amount of alcohol, for antiseptic purposes, Fili didn't even twitch. Kili just sat there, helpless, not able to help, other than hold Fili's hand, massaging it. He was telling himself that if someone lost a lot of blood, then ensuring blood reached the extremities was important. Kili couldn't remember if it was true or not, but it was something to cling on to. Once he had worked on the right hand, he started on the left. He finished by the time Oin and Beorn had finished bandaging Fili.

"How is he?" Were the first words out of Kili's mouth once Beorn had stood up. The skin-changer looked at Kili, as if studying him, before speaking.  
"Your brother will heal-" Kili let out a huge sigh of relief. "However, he will need a few weeks to heal." Thorin was about to protest, but Gandalf gave him a look which quickly shut him up. "He will need several weeks to heal fully, though if you have to, he may travel after only one week. Any sooner, and he will split stiches and bleed. If you wish him to live, give him one week to heal, minimum, if you want him to be able to move as he once did. One week." With that, Beorn walked over to the corner of his house and sat, leaving the dwarves alone. Ish.

"Kee?" A faint voice came from near the fire, just after everyone had finished eating. Kili was up and over to his brother in a heartbeat.  
"I'm here Fee."  
"Hurts, Kee." Fili whispered, the pain in his eyes the only true indicator of how much pain he was really in. A lot by the looks of it.  
"You're going to be okay Fili. I'm going to ask Oin if there is anything he can give you for the pain." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Oin was there with a tonic, which he quickly administered to Fili. Kili sighed with relief, for the second time that day, at the pain slowly fading in his brother's eyes.

After the pain was reduced, Fili quickly surrendered to sleep. Kili looked up at Thorin, Blain and Oin, people he had grown up trusting, with wide, worried eyes.  
"Will he be alright?"  
"Sleeping is good for him now. It will allows his body to heal. Don't worry too much laddie." Balin reassured.  
"Speaking of rest, you should get some sleep to Kili. You've been through a lot." Thorin said, placing a comforting hand on Kili's shoulder. He smiled weakly in return and went over and curled up next to Fili. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

Thorin picked up a few blankets and spread it over the brothers, before settling down next to both of them. Kili shuffled round and put his head on Thorin's shoulder. Smiling at the unbreakable trust his nephews still had in him, Thorin placed one arm round Kili and another hand on Fili's head. The three Durin's passed the night peacefully. After all, they deserved one nights rest.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in updating.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kili woke to screams. Thorin and Oin were already around Fili and trying to hold down his thrashing limbs. Kili, immediately rushed over and aided then.  
"What's happening?" Kili shouted, fighting to be hear over Fili's screams of agony. "Why is he like this?"  
"I don't know!" Thorin answered, looking immensely stressed. Fili's eyes were open, but unseeing.

"Hey, Fee, it's going to be okay, I'm here, Kee's got you." Kili comforted, pushing Fili's hair out of his face. Fili's eyes suddenly cleared and his hand grabbed Kili's wrist.  
"Kee…" He whispered, voice cracking from lack of water. Balin saw what was needed, and brought over a cup of water, which Kili helped Fili swallow, propping him up, before bringing the cup to his lips.

Every time Fili took a breath, he winced. The panic in his eyes was fading, slowly being replaced by that constant pain.  
"Fili, I'm going to need you to drink this." Oin was holding one of his sleeping tonics that he had had made especially for situations like this.  
"No." A whisper came from Fili.  
"Fili, please, it's to help you sleep, so you can heal. Then you won't be in so much pain." Kili begged, who hated seeing his brother in any sort of pain.  
"I'll sleep, I'm exhausted. But that thing…stops me from waking. I get caught in dreams, nightmares…and can't find my way out…" Fili hesitatingly replied. His voice was still weak, and he was scared, but the confidence of his convictions was startling.  
"Fee! I'm so sorry!" Kili cried out, alarmed at the surety of his brother. "Oin, please don't make him drink it!" Oin had a sobering look on his face; he nodded and he started to turn away, before turning back to the brothers.  
"Fili, have something to eat, you can as your stomach wasn't hurt, then try to go back to sleep. I know you will be in pain, but you need to sleep. If you can't sleep then I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you some sleeping tonic." With that, he walked away, sitting next to Gloin, who put a reassuring hand on Oin's shoulder. Brother comforting brother.

Thick, good bread with honey dripping off it was passed to Fili, which he wolfed down. Another found its way to him. And another. And another. After Fili's eighth slice of bread, he lay down on his make-shift bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Kili and Thorin shared a worried glance. Kili checked Fili one last time to check he was really asleep before scooting over towards Thorin. As he approached, Thorin put a comforting arm around him, as that seemed to become a habit, them taking comfort the others. It really hit Kili then, that Thorin was the only person without any siblings. Both of Thorin's siblings had died. Well, he didn't know about Bifur, but Bombur and Bofur treated him like their brother, rather than cousin. Kili returned Thorin's embrace, praying that his brother is not stolen from him as his uncle's was.

Everyone takes Fili's lead and one by one, they all drift off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that nothing can hurt then in Beorn's house.

* * *

"…that sum, Oakenshield…" Dis' ears perked up at the mention of her brother. She had been almost two decades without seeing, or hearing anything from her family, that it was a relief to know that they were alive, even if that news came from an orc. Knowing that if she didn't work, then she would be whipped, or worse, she continued at the forges, but still listening for any other snippets of information.  
"He escaped us just outside of the Misty Mountains. We would've pursued them further, but they had that meddling wizard in their midst and they took refuge in the skin changer's house. Still, if they intend to take back Erebor, then they will have to travel through Mirkwood and come here." The orc boasted.  
"To Laketown?" One of the men asked.  
"Yes, here. Where else did you think I meant? Anyway, even if they get past us, they still have to contend with," Here he paused for dramatic effect, "Smaug."

Just the mention of that name made Dis shiver, even if the last time she saw, or was witness to him, was a century and a half ago. _So my brother means to reclaim Erebor._ She thought. Then, _that man said that we were in, or near, Laketown. He is going to be so close to me, yet probably won't even know it._ That last fact almost did what twenty years of hard labour had not - broken her. But, she still clung to the tiniest ray of hope that her brother would find, and save her.

* * *

 **Please, please review!**

 **Reviews inspire me to actually write and let me know that people are interested in this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! An update! And, it's over 2,000 words! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

After a week at Beorn's house, it was decided that Fili was well enough to travel. On one condition, that they take it easy.

It hadn't been the calmest week ever, but Fili hadn't had any more nightmares, or, more likely, he could wake up from them before he got too scared. His wound had closed up, creating a large scab, but as long as he didn't raise his arm up too high, then he would be alright. This meant that fighting was not allowed, which Thorin was secretly happy and worried. If Fili couldn't fight, it would make him stay with everyone else and force him to take less risks, but it also meant that he was vulnerable and could put others in danger if they had to defend him as well as themselves.

"Thorin, for the last time, I'll be fine!" Fili exclaimed, frustrated. He knew that Thorin was only trying to look after him and ensure his wellbeing, but it was beginning to grate on his nerves.  
"I'm sure Fili will be alright. I'll ride next to him. You don't have to worry about him Uncle. You worry about the Quest and getting us through Mirkwood without old Thrandy knowing and I'll worry over Fee. Deal?" Kili added. Thorin sighed.  
"I know, but I'm your Uncle and that means that I will always worry over you two." He said wearily, but with a small smile, before patting them both on the back and walking over to the horse that Beorn had lent them.

They rode at a stately pace for a day before the Company reached the eaves of Mirkwood. Once, this huge forest was known as Greenwood the Great, but alas, it had succumbed to the Dark Lord power. There were elves who lived there that constantly fought the evil in their home, but those elves were ruled by Thranduil, who wasn't a fan of Thorin, so help would not be forthcoming from them. They were well and truly on their own, for Gandalf had seen something in that wood and had ridden off, calling over his shoulder that he would meet then on the slopes of Erebor.

With heavy hearts, the Company turned their horses loose to return to their master, and set foot inside the boughs of Mirkwood. Almost as soon as they had, they became aware of the dark. It wasn't just like normal dark, as the gnarled trees added a menacing feels to it. It was obvious that they were not welcome there. Unfortunately, they had no other choice. Mirkwood was so big that, if they went round it, they wouldn't get to Erebor before spring. Their deadline was the end of autumn and time was running out.

It wasn't just time that was running out. Their supplies were low, and they had yet to pass something edible. They knew that straying from the path would result in never finding it again, but it was looking like they had no other choice. Death by starvation or wander round in circles forever. It wasn't a hard choice, especially with a dwarf like Bombur in your midst. At least with one, you had some hope, with the other, only death awaited you.

However, luck wasn't on their side. The thirteen dwarves, and one hobbit, stumbled off the path and into a bunch of spiders. Weakened by hunger, the dwarves didn't last long in the fight. Within twenty minutes, they were all bundled up in webs, ready to be eaten. Only little Bilbo had escaped, using the magic ring he had found in the goblin tunnels. The rest, were spider meat, or rather, would have been, for at that moment, a patrol of elves entered the clearing and swiftly and gracefully, dispatched all the spiders in the area.

The blonde elf, who seemed to be leading the group, noticed the trussed up dwarves and freed them. Then, as he was under Thranduil's command, arrested them for trespassing and marched them into the heart of the elven realm and into the city, where they met King Thranduil.

That was a meeting that many others would've paid money to see. Thranduil was acting like he normally does; pompously and stuck up, and Thorin refused to co-operate even the slightest. In the end the two monarchs resorted to name calling, before Thranduil got bored and had them thrown into the dungeons.

"What do we do now?" Kili asked generally. Silence was his answer. "Right. Okay then. Wait for Thorin to realise that we need to bargain to get out of here or Thranduil gets bored of us and lets us go or we die in here."  
"The last one sounds the most likely at the moment." Someone called back.  
"Very positive, Nori, thank you for your contribution." Kili shouted back sarcastically.

Bilbo seemed to have gained all the luck that the dwarves had lost since entering Mirkwood. He had slipped into the elven city just as the gates were closing, unseen by anyone thanks to his ring, and was now lurking around, trying to think of a way out that didn't result in death or recapture. So far, Bilbo had nothing. He hadn't even managed to find everyone, as they were spread out around the city, so that they couldn't escape without being seen.

One day, as he was wandering round aimlessly, Bilbo heard shouts of frustration, coming from one corridor. Curious, he began walking down towards the sound. He hadn't gone far before he recognised the sound. It was Thorin. As he got closer, he saw what all the commotion was about. Thorin had been trying to dig his way out of the cell, with a spoon. He hadn't got very far before the spoon snapped and Thorin had thrown one end and shouted in frustration.

"Pst." Bilbo whispered. Thorin looked up, startled and confused. "It's me, Bilbo!"  
"Bilbo?" Thorin looked amazed. "I can't see you, where are you?" Bilbo smiled to himself, before pulling off the ring and revealing himself. Thorin looked even more confused than before.  
"But…how?"  
"I'm a burglar." Bilbo winked at him. Thorin blinked a few times before bursting out into laughter.  
"Oh, but of course you are. Have you found a way out?" He finished, hopefully. At that, Bilbo, sighed and shook his head sadly.  
"I've been trying, but I can't think of a way. Although, I have now found everyone."  
"You have?" At that, Thorin visibly brightened. "How are they?"  
"They are alright. Bored and concerned. I think Fili was secretly glad of the rest, but even he is getting restless now."  
Thorin chuckled. "Neither he nor Kili could ever stay still for lengthy periods of time." Bilbo smiled at that. "I have faith in you Bilbo. You will find a way out."

Low and behold, he did! A couple of days after Bilbo found Thorin, he discovered that Thranduil was having a feast, so most of the elves would be joining in with the revels. The guards for the dungeons would be attending, as they believed that none of them could escape. They were partially right, for even Nori, with all his lock picking skills, could break the locks. However, no one had accounted for a hobbit. Especially one who had found the keys to the dungeons.

When the elves had reached the climax of their celebration, Bilbo sneaked in and unlocked all the doors. But, as he was a well-mannered hobbit, he locked the doors behind him. The noise of the partying upstairs muffled the sound of thirteen dwarves sneaking around. When Bilbo showed them his plan, they all began to protest. Bilbo raised his voice above theirs and told them to shut up.

"If I can get a word in edgeways…thank you. These barrels will be dropped down the chute, and they will float all the way down the river to the edge of Laketown. This happens regularly, so no one will think much of it. If we try to escape through the front doors, then we will be seen and recaptured or killed. This is the only way. If you want to go back to your cells and rot, then I will be more than happy to let you. Now, does anyone have anything more to say?" Silence was all that could be heard. "Thank you. Now get in the barrels. I will put the lids on, and I will take them off when we get close to Laketown. If anyone is scared of small spaces, I'm afraid I can't do anything about that."

There were only a few grumbles as the dwarves got into the barrels and Bilbo shut them in. Just as he finished securing the lid on the last barrel, he heard voices coming down the stairs. Hastily, he jumped into the closest empty barrel and roughly put on the lid. He then closed his eyes and hoped for the best. The elves were obviously drunk, but they were speaking in elvish, so he had no idea whether or not they suspected anything.

They didn't, for the next thing Bilbo knew, his stomach had been left behind as the rest of him plummeted to certain doom. SPLASH! His barrel had hit the water, and for a few moments, Bilbo let his terror consume him. _I'm going to drown. I'm going to drown. No one will ever know what happened to me and Lobelia Sackville Baggins will get Bag End!_ With that last sad thought, he surfaced. Gulping in air, he tried to calm himself. _In and out. In and out. In and out. Just breathe._

By punching the lid gently, Bilbo managed to free himself from the barrel. At first, the only thing he could see was sky, which was still lovely, after weeks of being in a forest, never even glimpsing the sun in all that time. Sounds of splashing brought Bilbo back to the present. He reached up to the brim of the barrel and lifted himself up until his upper body was above the barrel. He then began to paddle towards the bank, which was where the river had carried the rest of the barrels. Once his was safely grounded, he climbed out and started removing lids of barrels. It was easy to find the one that had dwarves in them – just follow the groans and curses.

The first dwarf he rescued was Dwalin, who gave Bilbo a death stare before helping him rescue more dwarrow. The last dwarf was Bombur who needed a bit of help getting out of the barrel, due to his size. The only people who seemed to have enjoyed the trip, were Fili and Kili. How, no one knew, as there had been white water whirlpools and waterfalls and everyone was soaking wet. And cold. Really cold. Mirkwood Rivers are freezing.

"So, how are we getting to Laketown?" Ori asked.  
"I don't know, laddie." Balin replied.

"Look! A bargeman. Do you think perhaps he would consent to ferry us across?" Kili had good eyes, and spotted a figure in the distance. The man was already heading over to them, with a frown on his face.

"Who might you be and what business do you have here?" He asked the dwarves.  
"We are simple merchants travelling to our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin answered.  
"Then where are all your wares?"  
"Ah, well, you see laddie, we were waylaid by some orcs, and barely escaped with our lives. We wish passage to Laketown."  
"Everyone who enters Laketown needs permission from the Master to come in. If you want to come in, you would need a smuggler."  
"For that, we would pay double."  
The bargeman sighed. "My name is Bard, I'll let you know this now, the Master doesn't like me and helping a group of dwarves isn't going to help that. However, I don't like the Master, and I have mouths to feed. I'll help you."  
"Thank you laddie. Thank you."

Bard gestured to his barge. "Get the barrels on the boat and get inside them. I came here to collect them, so if you get in, then I can disguise you."

There was yet more grumbles and cursing, but grudgingly, all the dwarves re-entered the barrels, once Bard had heaved them onto his barge.  
"From here on, no one makes a noise until I say so."

* * *

 **I am so sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **I have actually had most of this chapter written for a long time, I just have run out of inspiration for this. I know what needs to happen, just finding the words to put it together is becoming difficult. Hopefully finishing this chapter will create some more inspiration.  
I do know that I am not going to abandon this story, it will be finished!**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! It is partly the lack of reviews that caused the break. If no one reads this, then there is no pressure to finish it.**

 **:)**


End file.
